Heroes Don't Exist
by DobbyLovesSocks
Summary: "I don't know if I believe in heroes," Luna says thoughtfully. "Perhaps we're all a little bit heroic. But I don't know if any one person is a hero." /NevilleLuna, 7th year. For Nayla.


_Written for why the caged bird sings's Andrea Gibson Appreciation Competition, using the quote "I could never trust anyone who's well adjusted to a sick society."_

_The title and basis of the fic is loosely inspired by the quote from BBC Sherlock. "Don't make people into heroes, John. Heroes don't exist, and if they did, I wouldn't be one of them. Also inspired by our dancing days.  
_

_Thanks to Dobby's Reincarnation AND Allie (dimitrisgirl18) for betaing for me. (And Nayla, your OTPs honestly had me stuck for a while, as I don't ship Neville/Luna... just so you know.) _

**_FEEL FREE TO SKIP THE RIDICULOUSLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, SORRY._**

_This is dedicated to the amazing Nayla (The Original Horcrux) for her 16th birthday. Nay, we've never actually met, but I know that sometimes we both forget this because we know each other so well, anyway. Whether it's over Skype or Viber or even letters through actual mail (wow, how un-electronic!), I know you'll always be there (like, ALWAYS, you barely sleep and you text me during class ;)) for whatever I need. You know almost everything about me, and I can say the same about you. You never fail to make me smile, and I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. Now you're turning 16, and... yeah. I don't think it will feel that different, actually, but IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! So have some cake and have an amazing day. You're an amazing friend, one whom I can always count on to sing the dingle hole song with me, or to giggle about orange juice and the idea of getting stuck behind a tractor. This is getting long and kind of awkward so... ily. Happy birthday.  
_

* * *

His lips are trembling as the whip slashes his cheek again, but he doesn't make a sound. The pain is unbearable- the skin on his face is now raw and bleeding, but he clenches his teeth and stares at Alecto, the look on his face almost daring her to hit him again.

Needless to say, she obeys with a cackle and a hand that knows no mercy. Finally, she lets him go. (Though he's sure it's because she knows he'll be back the next night.) When he gets upstairs, he finds Luna sitting cross-legged in front of the Fat Lady, a pensive look on her face.

"You're very brave, you know," she says thoughtfully, looking up at him from her spot on the floor.

"I'm just doing what I should be doing," he answers, shaking his head. "What they've done to this place is sick. It's absolutely revolting, Luna, you know that. And I'm not conforming to what they want." A faint smile spreads across Luna's lips as she responds.

"And that's bravery," she explains, pushing her hair out of her face and standing up. "You're still doing the right thing, even when you're told it's the wrong time." Neville shrugs, still embarrassed.

"I don't think I could trust anyone who believed what the Carrows told them to," he admits. "Now, um, just wondering, Luna, why are you here? It's past eleven, shouldn't you be in your dormitory?"

"I was waiting for you," she explains, putting a hand on his shoulder. He knows that it's a completely platonic gesture, but Neville feels himself turn red all the same. "Daddy always told me that in dangerous times, you need to stay by your friends. And even when you think I'm not there, I really am. Because a Latens Amica will be sitting on your shoulder, and it will be holding just a little piece of me inside of it. So-" Neville cuts her off, deciding that it's too late to listen to Luna's babbling.

"Want to take a walk?" he asks hesitantly. These days, just walking around the castle after dark can result in serious punishment, but he has to admit that the idea of a midnight walk with Luna while simultaneously irritating the Carrows has a certain appeal to it, however dangerous.

"All right," she agrees. Suddenly, she grabs his hand and takes off down the corridor at top speed.

"I- AH- Luna, what was that for?" he cries, when she finally skids to a stop.

"Just something to wake us up," she replies breathlessly, beaming at him. "I find that running around a bit always makes it easier to focus, wouldn't you say?" Shrugging, Neville catches his breath and looks back at her.

"I-I guess," he mumbles nervously, realising she's right. And now he's ever-so-aware of her small, warm hand in his, and her pink lips just inches from his face.

"Well, would you like to keep walking now that we're both ready?" she asks politely, blue eyes wide. He nods, so walk in comfortable silence for a bit until Luna speaks again.

"I still think you're very brave, you know," she says quietly. "Often times, people find that it's very hard to do the right thing. You do it anyway, even if you get in trouble for it." She watches him for a moment, looking almost proud. "That's amazing, really."

"I can't trust anyone who just listens to whatever they're told, no matter how horrible." He sighs. "And I'm surprised that the Carrows have as many followers as they do." Luna nods, looking slightly absentminded. (_Then again, when doesn't she?_ Neville thinks.)

"I quite miss how Hogwarts used to be," she sighs. "The Carrows really do make me mad."

"They've taken away all of our freedom," Neville says angrily. "Now it's not even about what we're allowed to do- they've tried to extend it to what we're allowed to think. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm not using the Cruciatus on a first-year just because some old hag tells me to. And really, I don't think I want to be friends with anyone who will."

"The DA is still going," Luna says brightly. "You have to think of that! We still have Seamus and Cho and almost everyone else fighting back, and we're not going to give up, no matter what they do to us. We won't give in to them."

They walk for what feels like an eternity, painfully aware that every dark corner could hold a Cruciatus curse at the ready; every creak or groan, a merciless soul with a hunger for blood. Their school has become nothing short of a horror movie in just a matter of months, and the scariest part is how easily they slide into this new routine. Neville opens his mouth to say this, but suddenly changes his mind.

There's no reason to make such a relaxing moment into a hopeless one. There are enough of those already, these days.

Suddenly, Neville finds Luna's face turned toward his, her eyes carefully watching him. The look in her eyes is placid; she doesn't look particularly nervous or excited as much as lighthearted as she leans toward him and kisses him. Simple as that. Neville closed his eyes for a moment, smiling against her lips in the darkness. When she draws back after a moment, her cheeks are slightly flushed, but she still has the same calm, amiable expression on her face.

"I've been wanting to do that for some time, now; I hope you don't mind."

"I- uh- um," Neville stutters nervously. "Er, no. I don't mind." She laughs, looking so genuinely happy that Neville wonders where she gets it from. He grins awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, wishing she would speak.

"They're going to call you a hero," Luna says out of nowhere. Her voice is serious- maybe a bit _too_ serious.

"They can't," he replies, shaking his head adamantly. "_Harry_ is a hero. He saves people and does all these dangerous things and fights monsters, and all _I'm _doing is... not killing little kids. They can't think I'm a hero for that."

"I don't know if I believe in heroes," Luna says thoughtfully. "Perhaps we're all a little bit heroic. But I don't know if any one person is a hero."

Sometimes, Neville thinks, Luna can't tell the difference between _her_ world and the world around her. Sometimes, he thinks she's just a little crazy. But right now, he thinks that she is nothing short of brilliant.

"You know," he says quietly, turning to face her, "You may not believe in heroes, and maybe I don't, either. But if heroes did exist, you would be one, Luna." She gives him a small smile, not saying anything.

"What makes you say that?" she asks.

"You're not afraid to do anything," he tells her simply. "If there's something you think needs to be done, you do it. You don't hesitate, or wonder what other people think. That's brilliant." Luna opens her mouth to respond when a terrified look comes over her face and she leaps behind a corner, trying to pull Neville along with her. But he understands what is happening a moment too late, and the breath of Alecto is warm on his neck.

* * *

The next night, he's back in detention. This time, it's the Cruciatus. It's all he can do not to scream and holler and collapse on the floor as the sharp, hot pain pierces his chest, but he scrunches up his face and refuses to let himself give into the pain.

Showing pain doesn't mean that you're weak; he's known this all along. But he won't give Alecto the satisfaction of knowing she's won. Because she hasn't. They still have the DA- a team of people, none of which are heroes, but all of which are just a little bit heroic, and they'll do their best to fight back.

Neville doesn't give into the pain. Giving in now is like losing the battle, waving the white flag, and that isn't going to happen. _They are going to win. _He knows that, and right now, it's the only thing keeping him sane.

When his detention is finally over, Neville walks out with his head held high, and he can almost feel a tiny piece of Luna inside of him right now. Maybe she wasn't just babbling, after all.


End file.
